It is known to fabricate a thick film circuit board by attaching electrical terminals to the circuit board after all the other surface components of the thick film circuit board are already in place. This requires an additional manufacturing step, typically soldering in place using wire weld, wire bond, hydrogen flame, nitrogen gas, laser or hand solder reflow. It would be desirable to be able to attach a relatively complex terminal configuration to the thick film circuit board at the same time other components are attached by soldering. Properly positioning the terminals on the circuit board and exposing the terminals to heat when other surface components are attached to the circuit board have both presented problems during fabrication.
It is also known to have terminals extending from a thick film circuit which have to mate with another connector. For accurate mating it is desirable to have these terminals accurately positioned with respect to the thick film circuit, the connector shell and the mating connector. Such accurate positioning has also presented problems during fabrication. These are some of the problems this invention overcomes.